Kingdom Hearts: The Forgotten Side, A new Story
by Pegasus Knight Salvo
Summary: Right after KH 2, a letter is recieved by the King. This is merely the beggining. A strange new Arrival to Destiny Islands anda new girl in Twilight Town...what does all of this even mean? Read and review to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: **

**(I do not own Madonna, Cryoshell, or 1000 Foot Crutch. Lastly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts)**

_This used to be my playground._

_This used to be my childhood dream._

_This used to be a place where light always shone._

_But in the end I realize that I am truly, entirely…_

…_alone_

"And here I still stand, wallowing in self pity and disgust. Not really much else to do since there's not really anyone else I can talk to, considering pretty much everyone is gone. It has been about a month since the first Heartless had appeared. Don't say we didn't fight, 'cause we did. Heck, I was the blacksmith of the Oasis, a tiny village near a freshwater spring. Life was good. Did I mention that I was a blacksmith? Striking my hammer against hot iron…those were good times.

It seems normal weapons are unable to damage the Heartless. The few of us who practiced magic lasted the longest. Seems that a little Blizzaga goes a long way, but it didn't matter anyway. The magicians lasted about a week defending the Oasis, and then they lost their hearts. That wasn't the last time we saw them, though. The thing about Heartless…once they take your heart, you become a Heartless, too.

Now whoever is listening to this is probably wondering: "And why did the blacksmith survive?" The answer? How the heck should I know? For some reason, my hammer can kill Heartless. Neat, right? I knew I was good at something. I'm good at hiding, but that only gets me so far. I'm good at running, too. But that's pretty much useless. Where would I run? I've never left the Oasis, and all I see is sand .A whole lot of sand. So much sand, in fact, I could probably sell it to people who want sand. But then again…who the heck would want sand? I just want to hammer my iron in peace!

Oh, I should probably tell you who I am, listener. Can Heartless even understand what I say? Oh well, I'm gonna die anyway. The name's Crow. Yeah like the black bird that goes 'caw!' Or is that a Raven? I don't care. I've stopped caring about things a while ago. All I want to do right now is survive.

This recording, whoever hears it, is going to be installed in the Gummi Ship I've built. I haven't installed anything to land this stupid thing. Don't have the parts. I'm going to crash and burn! Sounds fun!

… As if. But then again, I'd rather crash and burn in a Gummi Ship than have my heart torn out by a Heartless who used to be one of the Oasis.

So whoever gets this message…Don't go to my home world. Then again, It probably won't be there anymore, if the Heartless find the world's heart. Whatever, do what you want."

"Uuuugnnnh…." Crow shifted in his pilot seat, cutting off his recording. He was in his late teens, and had an irritable attitude to match. He had an athletic build, but then again he had to because of his profession. He looked out of the windshield of his ship with his blue-violet eyes, scanning the area for a world he could well... crash in. Or rather, his _eye_ because his left one had been rendered useless when Crow was first attacked by Heartless. His feathery black hair swooped down to cover the injury, a scar running from just above his eyebrow to just above his jaw He had lost his right arm in the attack as well, but by then the ship had already been completed. His left eye was now a cloudy blue, making his right more striking a violet. Nothing remained of his right arm. He looked at a world and shook his head. The planet was almost entirely enshrouded in darkness.

"I don't think so…Not even Firaga could burn all that dark away…" He muttered, but his eyes quickly snapped back to the windshield. His eyes widened in wonder. A world almost entirely blue, with an Island smack dab in the middle of it. He grinned at the irony. This place was the total opposite of his home world; the Oasis. "Crow, man, today is your lucky day!" Laughing, he shook his head. He had been flying the ship for three straight days. Who wouldn't be tired? He turned the steering wheel toward this world and began his way towards the Isle. What he failed to notice was the Heartless that had begun to tear its way though the engine compartment of the ship. The brake was gone; there was no way to check the speed.

It was sunset, and Sora, Riku, and Kairi just finished reading the King's letter.

Sora and the others looked at each other questioningly.

"It sounds like a whole new journey is about to begin…" Sora said

Kairi nodded. "And after that, life can return to how it was" she smiled.

Riku shook his head. "We can never return to how we were, but can always be friends. That will never change" The others nodded and all three watched the sun set, the waves lapping at the beach.

"Oh, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"I can still beat you in a race"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Not really, since I know I'll win!"

While Sora and Riku bantered, Kairi saw something glint in the sky. "Hey! What's that?"

Sora and Riku turned to look where Kairi pointed. "Looks like a Gummi ship!" Sora exclaimed. "It's probably Donald and Goofy!"

Riku laughed. "Perhaps Mickey is with them!" They watched in anticipation, which quickly turned to concern as the ship leveled off just above the water and dipped down. The sudden speed change caused it to hop along the water almost like a skipping stone, and then skid across the beach, crashing into the cliff just below the bridge to the small islet. Worried, they sprinted to the Gummi Ship. When they reached the ship, they realized the design was not that of Chip and Dale's. Sora and Riku tried to force open the back door, but it would not budge.

"Try breaking through the front" Riku suggested. Sora nodded and the two went around to the front of the Gummi Ship, nearly totally caved in. They peered through the window and their eyes widened. Sitting in the pilot's seat sat a teen not much older than they. And there was a Heartless poised above his chest, about to take his heart…

Crow's eyes were closed, fading in and out of consciousness. He felt a weight on his chest and opened his good eye wide. His eye adjusted to the dark and saw the vile creature that was about to take his heart. He growled, reaching for his hammer, feeling his fingertips brushing the handle. He couldn't move further to grab the hammer; he was trapped by the crushed in part of the ship. He and the Heartless stared each other down for what seemed to be an eternity, the Heartless looking triumphant, if it could feel, that is. Crow closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come.

"_Look, Crow, if you had one shot, or one opportunity to seize everything you ever wanted-one moment, would you capture it or just let it slip away?"_

Crow could hear his sister, Aer's, admonishments in his head practically as if she were there. He opened his eyes, a surge of adrenaline pulsing though his body. His sister long gone was right. Would he just let himself die or would her fight? Anything could happen! His left fist launched at the Heartless, smacking it into the window. As it scrabbled to its feet, Crow groaned and reached once more for the hammer. With newfound strength, he managed to grasp it and swung it around just in time to crush the Heartless' head in. It vanished in a plume of darkness. Now with the adrenaline fading, he slumped back in his chair, looking out the window. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw something break the glass. He grasped his hammer tight, ready as he could be to face a horde of Heartless. But his good eye narrowed in confusion as a person looked at him. It took him a moment to realize that the person had spoken.

"Are you alright?" The brown haired teen asked worriedly.

Crow felt as if he had been hit by the shockwave of an explosion and fried by Thundaga, but he was intact. That had to count for something, right? He wanted to say just that, but all he could manage to say was "I'm alive…"

Another person appeared in Crow's line of sight. "Who's this?" The silver haired teen inquired.

The brown haired teen shrugged as they crawled into the Gummi ship. "So, I'm Sora! Who're you?" Sora asked.

The two teens yanked the pilot's chair back, breaking it, and Crow fell with a yelp. At least his legs were free. "What'cha do that for? You didn't have to BREAK it!" Crow grumbled angrily. Sora and the other one helped Crow to his feet and out of the Gummi Ship.

Despite the black haired teen's grumblings about breaking things, he sure seemed grateful, in Sora's opinion. He and Riku took him out of the ship; the teen gawked at the sea, the eye visible being wide with wonder. It was at that moment Sora realized that the teenager had no right arm. He puzzled over this fact until he saw the teen staring at him irritably. "That expression on your face looks idiotic. Keep it up and it'll stay that way…" he sighed as he sat down in the sand.

Riku looked at the teen. "You still didn't answer the question. What's your name?"

The teen rolled his eye, but Riku could sense no hostility in the gesture. "Is it really all that important? Tell me your name first."

"It's Riku"

The teen nodded. "Then…you can call me Crow"

_Wake me, can't you hear me calling?_

_Out of darkness they come crawling…_

Back at the Oasis, a girl with raven black hair and violet eyes gasped to wakefulness, clutching at her chest. Hyperventilating, she looked around. It was nighttime, the most dangerous part of her new life avoiding the Heartless. She walked through the roads of the Oasis, clutching her weapon, an iron fiber whip, tightly. She trembled with fear. She needed to find light.

_Sometimes crawl, fall, but I stand up…because I'm afraid to sleep…_

These words echoed through her mind as she looked around nervously. She walked silently; any noise she would make could possibly lead to her end. In her mind she regretted leaving her brother, who was being attacked by Heartless. She wanted to help, but cursed herself and her cowardice. She had reason to believe he was alive; she had seen a Gummi ship fleeing to the stars. She prayed that he was safe. She would pay for her cowardice, she thought to herself with a grim nod. She had not escaped undamaged from the initial Heartless attack as well. Her left arm hung uselessly at her side, shattered and broken. Her right leg was gouged and burned. She was going to die soon from shock anyway, she figured.

She heard the ground rumble and scrambled to the nearest rock formation. This was the Heartless she had been dodging for the last week and a half. It was the Antlion, which had brought many a sandstorm to the Oasis. She saw its back rise in the sand and then sink back down, like a fish near the surface of the water. She gripped her whip, made by her brother, and steeled herself mentally, gathering her bravery. If this was how it was to be, why extend her existence any further? "I will go down fighting…for my brother…for Crow's sake" She whispered grimly.

_Look, listen to my voice_

_If you're making the choice_

_Tell me all the girls and the boys_

_Either scream or rejoice _

_Let's make that noise_

_Either move or we will all be destroyed._

She grasped her whip and began charging down the rocky slope, not caring about the noises she made. With her mind focused, she tuned out the pain. The Antlion sensed the movement and reared its head out of the sand, looking around before setting its gaze upon her.

_Move and show me what you can do_

_When you step into the circle and shake like we do_

_Move when you just can't take it_

_And move if you just feel like breaking it. _

With a yell she flicked her wrist, slapping the Antlion across the face with her whip. The Heartless screamed in annoyance and charged through the sands towards her. She dodge rolled out of the way, flicking her wrist again, her expression set grimly.

_Can you hear me? Stop, look, listen to my voice,_

_It was never my choice to feel all alone_

_This is my home_

_Back up, you don't know if you've never been here,_

_You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears_

_It takes everything I am._

The Heartless finally made contact, slamming her through one of the Village huts. She landed on the ground, but jumped back to her feet momentarily. With a primal scream she pointed her arm at the Heartless, a ball of fire forming and swirling like a mass of rage from her own heart. "Firaga!" She launched the fireball at the Antlion, hitting it in the face. It roared and began to come fully out of the ground, a sandstorm beginning to swirl.

_Move and show me what you can do_

_When you step into the circle and shake like we do_

_Move when you just can't take it_

_And move if you just feel like breaking it. _

She ran like she never ran before, dodging the rock thrown at her by the swirling mass of sandstorm inducing wind created by the spinning gears of the Antlion. She turned to face the creature, striking the rocks back at it with her whip. The rocks hit the Heartless on the head. After repeating this process a few times, the Antlion fell to the ground, seeing stars, momentarily knocked out. She closed in to strike at the vile creature.

_If you come near me, stop, look, listen to my voice_

_If you're making the choice tell all the girls and the boys_

_Either scream or rejoice _

_Let's make that noise_

_Either move or we will all be destroyed._

_Back up and let go if you've never been here,_

_You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears_

_It takes everything I am._

The creature took damage, but shook it off as it came to wakefulness once more. Rising out of the ground once more, the winds began to stir. Sprinting away, she knew that she could not last much longer. Her breathing came in ragged gasps, her lungs burning as if on fire. She gritted her teeth and began hitting the rocks back with her whip once more.

_Move and show me what you can do_

_When you step into the circle and shake like we do_

_Move when you just can't take it_

_And move if you just feel like breaking it. _

She had knocked the creature down once more. She ran at the beast, but got knocked back by its pincers. The beast had faked being knocked out? She fell to the ground, struggling to her knees. She gathered the last of her energy, preparing for a suicide attack. She breathed in deeply, not caring how much her lungs hurt, how hard her heart was pounding. This was her destiny. Her mind was made up. If she was going to perish, she was going to take the beast down with her.

_I come crashing to the floor_

_And I know there must be more like me_

_I've seen this all before, I can't carry this anymore, break free_

_Breathe, and leave until the storm is over_

'_Cause underneath, there's a diamond passing over,_

_Because I want to take you away_

Pale blue flames ran up and down her whip as she let loose all of her power. She charged at the Antlion, who roared and dove underground. She jumped up into the air, the whip coiling as if it were a snake, ready to strike at the slightest movement. Underneath her, the sand bulged and broke, the Heartless reaching at her with its pincers, mouth wide open. She flicked her wrist, putting all her power in the strike.

_Move and show me what you can do_

_When you step into the circle and shake like we do_

_Move when you just can't take it_

_And move if you just feel like breaking it. _

The Antlion crashed down into the sand. She landed a few feet away, her back facing away from the beast. She grinned, and then coughed, falling to her knees. After her coughing, she chuckled. She chuckled once more and burst out laughing hysterically. She had taken down the Heartless! "Crow…I did it! I, Aer, destroye—" She was cut off by the pincers of the Antlion closing around her, crushing her. The Antlion shook the body like a dog with a toy. Her heart floated up to the sky, her body fading away as the Heartless made a meal of her. In her right hand, her body still clutched her whip in a death induced grip. The whip would never leave her hand.

In Twilight Town, a body appeared in the forest. Her skin was pale and her hair was raven black. A curious bird landed near her head, tilting its head to the side in curiosity. It cheeped, and then pecked at her ear. It squawked as her eyes flew open, a startling violet-blue. She sat up, gasping for breath as if she had run a marathon. Having no memories, she looked around in childlike wonder. Where was she? More importantly…_WHO_ was she?

She felt a weight in her right hand. She looked down, seeing a metal whip. It had a familiar weight to it, tickling the edges of her mind with faint fuzzy images. Standing up, she shook the images out of her mind. She saw a hole in a wall near the edge of the forest and began walking mindlessly in that direction, the grip on the whip in her hand loosening. It slipped through her fingers and fell to the ground, forgotten as she continued her way.

Unfortunately, it is time for the author's note.

What do I type here? Did you like this? Hate it?

Random Lyrics? I was listening to the songs when I was typing this, so they just sort of appeared there. The girl's name was not mentioned 'til she lost her heart, sadly. I was thinking of names for her, and I ended up putting random letters together that would end up being a good Nobody name once she lot her heart. Aer…Rexa

Rex A? Pfft *laughs* Rex A what?

…

Maybe I should change her name. *fidgets* I'm so fickle! I change things too easily. It took me 8 tries to come up with Crow for his name.

Ugh, just read and review, please… or I won't write another chapter…

Feel free to put in your review (if anyone does, at least) what you think will happen next. Any more lyrics I should use randomly? Did I just type an AMV? :O

I'm done Rambling. Salvo, signing off~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

In Agrabah, a merchant chased a lithe shadow, a little cloaked figure, through the streets. The thief had the audacity to steal some fruit! But the figure was hungry, and had come a long way from his former home, now overrun by Heartless. As he ran, he tripped over a man's foot and sprawled out on the sandy ground, the brown hood falling down to his shoulders. He tried to get to his feet again, but slipped over the edge of his cloak. He crawled into a crevice between two large baskets, praying that he not be found. He took a bite of the sweet fruit he had taken, relishing the sweet juice that burst into his mouth, an explosion of citrus flavor. It had been a week since he had eaten and a little less than that since he had had any water. He practically ran the whole fifty miles from the Oasis to Agrabah. He was scared, alone, and trembling from exhaustion. Penniless, he had to do what most orphans had to do to get by: steal.

He heard a shuffling of feet and cringed as far back as he could. The merchant who he had stolen from stood in front of him, looking around, not once thinking to look down. The kid held his breath for what seemed an eternity, and then the man finally left. The young boy, barely twelve, didn't dare to move. He was frozen with fear. He sensed movement above him and looked up just in time to see someone falling, about to land on top of him. He tried to move out of the way, but he was wedged into his hiding spot a little too well, and had trouble. The man landed on the baskets, crushing them as he then landed on top of the young boy. A chattering crowd began to gather as the man got to his feet, looking around abashedly. He then looked down and gasped, kneeling beside the kid, who was stunned and seeing stars. "Are you all right?"

The kid staggered to his feet with help from the young man. He nodded. "Yes, sir…"

The young man laughed aloud at that. "I'm glad you're all right. But no need to call me 'sir'. The name's Aladdin. And might you be? I don't think I've seen you around before…"

The kid nodded, looking at his feet. He was short, about four feet and a handful of inches tall. His pale wavy gold hair rested around his equally pale green eyes. His brown, tan skin only accentuated the paleness of the hair and eyes. "My name is Abiku…I'm from the Oasis. Why did you fall on me?"

"I was chasing a stray Heartless. I got it, but I had nowhere to land. Sorry again, Abiku."

"It is not your fault, Aladdin…"

A man pushed his way to the front of the crowd. It was the merchant who Abiku had stolen from. Abiku's eyes widened in fear and dropped the fruit that was still in his hand as if it were a poisonous snake.

"That kid! That kid's the one who stole from me! He must know the consequences!" He thundered, drawing a wicked looking scimitar. Aladdin stepped forward, putting himself in between Abiku and the merchant. He dug in his pocket and drew out a coin, tossing it at the merchant. "That should be enough to pay for it, now leave him be!" Abiku looked at Aladdin with an expression of childish wonder on his face.

The man glared and brandished his weapon with a savage growl. "You're going to pay me with money you stole as well?" The man swung his sword at Aladdin and Abiku.

"Run!" The two pushed through the crowd and ran down alleys, Abiku proving himself as quick as a rabbit. After a few terrifying minutes of running and being chased, they finally lost the merchant.

Abiku tugged Aladdin's hand shyly. "Thank you" Aladdin crouched down to look Abiku in the eyes. "From now on, do not steal. Stealing is very wrong, Abiku. Now tell me: why do you come here from the Oasis? Is there anything the people need?"

Abiku shook his head, the tremors taking over his body again and he sank to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. "Everybody's gone…"

Aladdin's eyes widened "what?"

Tears sprang up in Abiku's eyes. "The Heartless…they came without warning and…and…everyone's gone…"

Screams sounded through the busy streets of the great city. "Heartless!" One man cried out as the people ran to the refuge, the royal palace. Aladdin frowned, his expression grim as he drew his sword. "And once they were through with the Oasis, they made their way here…" Standing up and facing the open gates, he awaited the Heartless. "Abiku, go hide now"

Abiku shook his head wildly and stood by Aladdin's side, vehemently wiping away his tears. "I can defend myself Aladdin, I know magic!" He declared with a trace of pride in his voice. Aladdin shook his head, chuckling. "Man, you're stubborn…fine. Stay if you like. Abu, you go hide!" Abu, the monkey who was a chattering set of nerves, hastily retreated into an unbroken pot.

Shoving his fears from his mind, Abiku remembers his best friend telling him to not be afraid, when the Heartless had first appeared at the Oasis.

"_Listen to me, Abiku. This is serious. If you want, laugh. If you like, then cry. Just don't hide yourself. Be your own person. Believe in destiny; don't follow what everyone else says. Follow your own way, carve your own path. Whatever you do, do NOT give up. Even if you may never see me or anyone else again, know that we will be by your side. You will never be alone. You have your light! Now go to Agrabah. You will find safety there. We will be with you soon, so GO!"_

That was the last time Abiku had seen Crow. Narrowing his eyes at the oncoming Heartless, a blinding light came out of nowhere and Abiku felt a weight in his right hand. Looking down, he saw what appeared to be a giant key. He shifted the blade into a two handed grip, looking at it with a shocked expression on his face.

Aladdin looked at him. "You have a Keyblade?" he stared, astonished.

Abiku's heart pounded against his chest. "Keyblade? W-what's that?"

"A friend of mine has one as well! Wield it like a sword and defeat the Heartless. You will find that they will have a harder time coming back!" Abiku clumsily swung the Keyblade at the nearest Heartless; a mere Shadow. He missed and sighed. He was a magician after all…he pointed the Keyblade at the Shadow, focusing his power. "Thunder!" lightning jolts rained down from above, vanquishing the Shadow with ease.

"Good work"

"Um…er…thanks, but we have more than just a couple Shadows to worry over" Abiku said, his eyes on the gate. A couple of guards managed to close the gate, so he could not see what was on the other side.

He and Aladdin looked at each other as a strong thud echoed through the streets. Both backed up, getting into fighting positions.

_Thud. _

_ Thud._

_ Crash!_ A huge object looking like the stinger of a scorpion punched through the gate and withdrew, taking the gate with it. On spindly legs charged in a heartless, the emblem being on its back. It brandished its claws in front of it, smashing them into walls, destroying stalls as if they were stacks of hay. It turned to face Aladdin and Abiku, its mandibles clattering greedily. It flicked its tail at them, flinging the gate that was attached to it at them.

Just as it was about to hit the duo, an overwhelming blue force swatted it aside.

"Genie?"

"You seem to be in a bind, Al! Let's take down the super stingy stinging stinker together!"

"A G-genie…?"

"Why yes! Call me Genie Formerly of the Lamp! Nice to meetcha!"

The creature roared swiftly moving towards the trio, slashing its claws.

"Save the intros for later! I hardly think that this Heartless will wait…" Abiku called out, jumping to a higher position, looking down on the vile creature.

And so began Abiku's first battle as a newly chosen Keyblade wielder.

***Author's note time***

Abiku actually means 'Spirit Child'

Don't know why I chose that name, but I did. He's an adorable twelve year old ^^

Next chapter, Abiku, Aer(gave up giving her a Nobody name. I mean, Namine doesn't have an X in her name. X is only for Org XIII), and Crow will be drawn to the same location by unseen forces. They will have to journey together to eliminate a higher set of Heartless, capable of commanding the others.

Anyhow, Sora Riku and Kairi will be making brief appearances throughout this fanfiction.

***hint***

Think of what's left over when someone becomes a Nobody.

~Salvo ,signing off!~


End file.
